The War Between Light and Darkness
by Kamikaze Shi Neko
Summary: Sora RIku and Kairi are back on destiny islands but there is a war between light and arkness and sora is getting fed up with the whole thing but gets a letter from the king to go to disney castle to protect the corner stone of light. plz review its really
1. the beginning

It was a wonderful day in Destiny Islands. The trees were blowing in the wind, the sun shining make the water in the ocean glow with light. The water was so clear you could see the fish swim in delight. Sora was sitting on the bent over tree with Riku when Sora said.

"Don't you wish we can just go back Riku?"

Then Riku said with complete surprise "Go back? Go back where Sora?"

"You know back, back before there was a war between light and darkness back before we knew there were other worlds and before I knew you and I were keyblade masters."

"I don't know but why do you want to go back in time before any of this?"

"Because I found this in the ocean From the King."

"Here let me see this"

Sora handed over the letter to Riku. Riku opened the letter and started reading it when he noticed something was wrong, something very wrong with this letter.

"Oh my god!!!!!!!!!!! What is this on the letter? Sora do you know?"

Then Sora replied with a deep sigh "Sadly yes I do it is blood and if you get to the bottom the king didn't even finish it says darkness will, and then there is just a smear of ink."

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know but it can't be good I think it means the war against darkness is just bout over and darkness is going to win, but maybe we should ask Kairi maybe she would know something about this."

"Your right but sadly she is asleep and I don't think we should wake her up for this just let her sleep for now."

"Ok we will ask her tomorrow but I am scared Riku blood on the letter no signature something bad must have happened and some one wanted us to know what was going on up there at the castle."

"You are right Sora … o god what is that above us I can't remember but I have seen it before."

"It is the portal of darkness the one that sent us to different worlds but darkness is stronger who knows where it will take us I think we should run like hell and get home."

"You right let's get out of here quick before something bad happens."

Sora and Riku ran as fast as they could away from the portal and the darkness. While Riku and Sora were running they saw Kairi walking towards them with the gentle wind blowing in her hair.

Then Riku yelled "Kairi watch out!!"

Riku Ran into Kairi and knocked her down and gave her some scratches from the fall. When Kairi got up she dusted her self off and gently asked "What is wrong with you guys today?"

Then Sora said in a frightened way "Sorry Kairi we are running from that portal above our island"

"Oh that thing has been here for days now I think it has been here since we first left this place along time ago but it has been growing a lot lately."

"Exactly Kairi that is why Riku and I are running, it might suck us all up again and you could lose your heart again."

"Don't worry Sora I think it is harmless to us."

"But Kairi look"

Sora took the blood stained letter out of his small pocket and handed it over to Kairi. Then when Kairi noticed it was smudged and blood was on it there was also no signature.

Kairi's eyes grew monstrous and her jaw fell to her knees. She then noticed her jaw and sucked it back up.

"Sora, Riku what happened this letter is stained with blood, the note isn't even finished also there isn't a signature but his seal is there."

"We know Kairi we just don't have all the details yet, I know how about you two go home I am going to go for a walk and try to figure this mess out so go home you two I will catch up later."

"But Sora…"

"No buts Kairi do you here Riku complaining? I don't think so, so just go home end of discussion."

Riku and Kairi walked home leaving Sora by himself to ponder over all that has happened today. On that walk Sora stops for a moment to catch his breath so he starts saying to him self.

"What is happening? Nothing is like it used to be. And now this, so many things are happening that I can't explain, but I can't give in to darkness if I do we would lose the war in an instant."

Then a mysterious voice came from know where said "That is what you think, darkness rules over everything even your heart."

"Who is there? I am warning you tell me who you are"

"Why should I? You will find out very soon, very, very soon"

"Just tell me are you dark or are you light?

"What do you think? Am I light? Or am I darkness?"

"Well by the sound of your wary voice I say darkness!!!!!!!!!"

"Good job, I am going but remember darkness wins over all hearts even yours."

The dark and mysterious voice then went away leaving Sora confused.

"Wow that was very special but still who could that have been it sounds very familiar maybe that's the person that did something with King Mickey, or he is just trying to scare me, one of the two is right o well better start walking back home I think mom is getting worried."

Sora started walking back to his home when he was stopped by some kind of dark force field, when he got knocked back portals from the darkness opened and mysterious figures starting walking out of them towards Sora.

"Who are you guys?"

Next chapter up soon I just needed to know what you people think about it but please don't flame it's only my second one of the kingdom hearts game


	2. The mysterious creatures

"I said who are you guys?"

The mysterious figures came out of the shadows and the stood some of Sora's arch enemies.

"Oh my god!!!!!!!!!! Oogie, Captain Hook, Xaldin and Maleficent? I thought I killed you. Me Donald and Goofy I was there I saw your guys."

Then Oogie said "Boy you have no clue what the power of darkness can do you might have defeated me before but I have new bugs in me and I am twice more powerful."

Soon maleficent butted in and said "Calm down Oogie, Oogie is right Sora you have no clue what power the darkness holds, yes we did die but Xemnas brought us back by the power of darkness!!!!!!!!!!"

"But how I beat him with Riku I saw him he dissolved inside kingdom hearts."

"Like I said boy you have no idea what power the darkness holds. But don't worry I will make you see darkness you pathetic excuse of a boy."

"If it is a fight you want Maleficent then you cam to the right place."

Sora and Maleficent engaged in combat giving it their all. Sora was getting weaker and Maleficent stayed the same.

"Come on boy I know you have more power than that!!!!!!!!!!!! Give me your all!!"

Sora summoned blizzard and froze maleficent. While Sora was trying to regain health Xaldin unfroze Maleficent and she opened a portal behind Sora. At that moment in time Riku ran over and knocked Sora out of the way letting Maleficent fall in.

"Riku why are you here?" said Sora who was slightly confused.

"I sensed you were in trouble. You haven't been in trouble for a while so you were about due when I wondered out of my house. But I never think you would get in so much trouble."

"It isn't my fault Riku they just showed up."

"Ok lets see who will be taken down first hmm, I will Take Oogie you take Captain Hook then we both go for Xaldin and then we can go home and eat!!!."

The Oogie cried out "Wait, wait, wait um we have to go.. RUN FOR IT!!!!!!!!!!"

"You wimps you going to leave me here to fight these wimps? You are pathetic excuses for villains." Said Xaldin who was talking to Oogie and Hook but he was to late they already ran into their portals.

"Fine I guess I will take you two on myself."

"Ok we don't mind right Sora?"

"Right Riku."

Xaldin got in his fighting position ready to fight but Riku and Sora saw that Xaldin's portal was behind him open.

So Sora yelled to Xaldin "Xaldin what's that!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"I don't see anything."

"NOW!!!!!!"

Sora and Riku when towards Xaldin while his back was turned and pushed him into the darkness.

"Come on Sora lets go home I am sure your mom is getting worried about you."

"You are right Riku my mom is probably worried about me after all I am adorable."

"Oh come on Sora don't make me puke seriously though we should get back after all your probably starving."

"I am."

Sora and Riku started walking home when they saw a letter in the spot where Maleficent stood when she came out of the portal. Sora picked it up and read it.

"So Sora what does it say?"

"It says Dear Sora and Riku sorry about the blood in my last message I was sick and had a really bad bloody nose. But anyway I need you guys to get to the castle, its under attack but the darkness and our corner stone of light might be what they are after. If the corner stone of light goes out it is vulnerable to be powered by darkness and you know what that means. Total chaos. Please get down here as soon as possible sincerely the king."

"Wow no pressure or anything."

"Yea but I told you I didn't want to get caught up in this war, all I wanted is for us to live a simple life no heartless no darkness just peace and happiness."

"Ah poor baby you want your mommy to kiss it and make your heart feel better? Well sorry but she wont we have a duty as the keyblade wielders to protect the light."

"I know but"

"No buts lets get home we are leaving tomorrow."

"How we don't have Donald and Goofy here to take us on the gummi ship."

"I know we are taking that portal over there the one in the air, just think it sent you to Traverse Town maybe it will take us to the Castle if we believe in the light and over power it, maybe it will take us to where we want.

"Fine, fine, fine we leave in the morning lets go."

"Ok but no telling Kairi we don't want to lose her again."

"Fine but I hate not telling her and leaving her here to worry about us."

"Don't worry about it she will understand lets go."

Sora agreed and went home with Riku. Riku was fast asleep but Sora left his home and went to go see Kairi and told her what they were going to do and why she couldn't go with them. Morning came and Sora had is clothes and his keyblades with him. Sora found Riku underneath the portal of Darkness and they were about to go into the portal but Sora glimpsed at the beach of the island and saw Kairi Running with clothes and her one keyblade. Kairi caught up to them and Grabbed onto Sora's leg and went through the portal with them. Sora, Riku and Kairi were spiraling through the portal and landed in a bazaar world. They got up and started looking around.

Then Riku started saying while very confused. "What is this place?"

"I don't know, let's go find out there is a little weird town that way lets go and find out."

Sora, Riku and Kairi ran to the town and read the sign telling the worlds name

"Oh my god!!!!!! There worlds name is-

find out in my third chapter you will be in a great surprise.


	3. The Stormthe new world and Sin oh my

"What? What is it Sora, what's the name?" Said Riku who was getting up from the old dusty ground.

"It… it isn't a town but a ruin called Zanarkin."

"What is Zanarkin?" Said Kairi who dusted her self off and walked towards the bent over sign.

"I have no clue but we are in a different world now and we must find a way off this island. Now lets go look and see if any people are there."

Riku, Sora and Kairi walked in to the old rusty ruins of what looked like a futuristic town before it got destroyed. There were things the friends never saw before like pieces of a stadium that used to be filled with water and a sign that said 'blitz ball'. There was nothing but dirt and run down building but the friends were determined to find some kind of human life. While the kids were searching Sora looked over into the distance and saw a puff of smoke coming from just over that hill.

"Look Riku and Kairi smoke!!! Maybe there is someone over there who can help us get out of here while we still can."

"Good idea Sora but what if it's a something not a someone?" said Kairi who was getting pretty worried, she never been to a place like this before and she hoped never to go to that place but she did.

"Well lets go see who is over there"

Sora and his friends starting heading towards the smoke but a pretty young girl stepped out and summoned a monster.

"Who are you and what do you want?" said the pretty girl who was about to obliterate the gang.

"My name is Sora and these are my friends Riku, and Kairi. But as I se you want to fight so shall we then?"

"fine."

The young girl and Sora and his gang fought in battle. Each hit weakened the other but they were all determined to win, but that monster was still more powerful and the ngang was getting tired. Suddenly out of the blue a spiky blonde haired kid walked out and stopped the battle before anyone got hurt especially the girl.

"Yuna what do you think you were doing making these people fight you?" said the mysterious boy.

"I was fighting them because I thought they were His followers."

"But Yuna look at them do they look like His followers to you? Of course not Yuna, now who are you three? My name is Tidus and over there is Yuna the summoner, she can summon Aeons.'

"What are Aeons?" Said Kairi who looked very interested in the Aeons.

"An Aeon is a monster which you just battled and they have very powerful powers which only Yuna can control."

"Ok but who is this Him you two were talking about?" Said Riku who barely even spoke up until that instance.

"Him is "Sin" sin is Tidus's Father who was turned into a monster and destroyed Zanarkin 1,000 years ago and sent his son to the future." Said Yuna who was trying to be helpful but leaked out a little too much information. Everyone except Tidus looked puzzled and couldn't believe there was another world than the others they visited.

"What is with you guys? You have a dazed look on your face he-he" Said Tidus who was looking at the trio with a sort of funny look on his face.

"Oh nothing so would you guys like some help with fighting sin or do you got it?" said Sora.

"Hum sure you can help us we need a lot of people to help us defeat my father and bring Zanarkin back from the ruins. See we have a theory that since Sin destroyed this city maybe defeating him will bring it back!"

"Wow that is something I think we should at least make plans on our ambush"

Sora and his friends and his new ones sat near a fire planning their ambush against Sin. A dark and Gusty wind as heading their way with some heavy rain so they all turned in and went to sleep. Sora couldn't sleep with all that has gone on _gosh this is so weird… something is wrong with that storm up ahead I don't trust it_ whispered Sora. Sora went outside the tent to get a breather when he saw that the storm was getting closer, than suddenly a flash of lightning hit something farther away and started a fire but that fire was different it was shaped with the devils mark _oh my god it must be Sin I have to wake the others_. Sora was going to Tidus's tent when he was hit on the back of the head from the storm!!! Sora fainted and fell to the ground unconscious and didn't wake up till morning.


End file.
